Odyssey Event
An Odyssey Event is a type of limited time event that consist of 20 chapters of Quests similar to the normal Quests. As players complete these quests and advance through the storyline, special event items, such as Stray Souls from Creatures of the Night, will drop at random in varying amounts depending on quest progress. Event ranking is determined through the collection of these items. Rewards are given for achieving a certain rank, and for reaching certain milestones in item collection. Direct Guild participation is allowed and encouraged, with a separate batch of ranking rewards for members of guilds, in addition to individual ranking rewards. Beginning with My Bloody Valentine and onward, the special items needed for ranking were also awarded for defeating the bosses found through progression in the event, which were redesigned to be more like those found in Raid Events. Odyssey quests Odyssey quests are similar to normal quests in that players must expend energy in order to progress, gaining Coins and cards as rewards for progression. The chapters group quests in sections of three, with a boss at the end of every 5 quests. At Chapters 10 and 20 (quests 50 and 100 respectively), special bosses are fought that reward the player with a special reward card based on the boss defeated. Event item Each Odyssey event has a special item unique only to it, with varying designs and names. These items cannot be traded or gifted, as they do not appear in a player's inventory. Instead, count of Odyssey items collected is kept by the game. The drop rate for these items is completely random, and the exact amount dropped at every encounter depends on how far players have progressed through the quests. The farther players progress, the more items drop each time they're found. Starting with the My Bloody Valentine event, defeating quest bosses will also award players with Odyssey items, with exact amount depending on the boss' maximum health. The higher the health, the more items dropped. Quest boss health is itself determined by a player's "Recommended Front Line", which is determined by the game automatically. While the drop rate of items while questing cannot be directly altered, the amount of Odyssey items dropped each time can be increased through the purchase of Faerie's Blessing, which offer a 3x bonus drops. Faerie's Blessings are also given out for free through meeting various item collection milestones. Additionally, defeating an Odyssey boss will award players with a limited window during which they will 2x bonus to item drops. This bonus can stack with Faerie's Blessings, providing a 6x bonus for a limited time. Odyssey bosses Odyssey bosses work much like regular quest bosses, appearing every five quests at the end of every chapter, with potions and traps given as rewards for defeating the bosses. However, starting with the My Bloody Valentine event, Odyssey boss fights were redesigned to be more like Raid boss fights. Current Odyssey bosses still appear at the end of every chapter, with standard rewards given out for defeating one. However, they must now be defeated using a Frontline of cards, with damage calculated similar to Raid bosses. Cards with anti-boss skills also now affect Odyssey bosses. Additionally, defeating a boss now rewards players with a significant quantity of event items, equivalent to the maximum health of the boss. Furthermore, 2x bonus to event item drops while questing is also awarded when a boss is defeated. The exact amount of health a boss has depends on the chapter in which it is encountered. As players progress through chapters, the health of bosses gradually increases. As well, the health of bosses is also determined by the "Recommended Front Line" of players, which is generated by the game automatically based on highest attack. A more powerful front line will result in a boss with higher maximum health. Treasure Like with normal Quests, players will encounter various treasure pieces as random drops through quest progression. Collection of these pieces and completing treasure sets will award players with low power Rare cards. Additionally, completing all six sets before the end of the event will result in a low powered Ultra Rare given as a reward. Each player may only receive two colors of each set, with the colors determined by a player's element. The following chart shows which colors each element is assigned to: Like normal quest treasure, Odyssey treasure may be obtained through Battle with other players. Battling is mandatory in order to receive colors of treasure not assigned to a player's own element. Furthermore, Odyssey treasure may also be trapped, similar to normal treasure. Beginning with the Through the Rift event, treasure collecting was discontinued as a feature of Odyssey events, along with completion rewards for collecting treasure. Test of Strength Beginning with the Through the Rift event, a new PVP battle system was instituted in which players are matched up with other players randomly during the course of questing. Battles are conducted using frontline cards only, with attack power expended based on the power requirements of the attack frontline. Similar to regular battles, normal power requirements still apply, so if there is not enough power to meet the power requirements of a frontline, cards will begin to excluded from the line. Defeating a rival player in battle will award a 1.5x bonus to event items collected from questing, as well as a small bonus amount of event items, with the duration of the bonus based on the difficulty of the opponent defeated, which is determined by the game. The three difficulties followed by there awarded bonuses are: *Easy - 50 items/2 minute bonus *Normal - 100 items/3 minute bonus *Hard - 250 items/4 minute bonus Additionally, milestone rewards for winning battles was also added. The game's match making process matches players based on activity level in the event. If no suitable opponents are found within a reasonable amount of time, players will be matched up dummy or fake accounts instead, with the same bonuses being awarded for defeating them. However, there have been reports that these fake acounts are unbeatable. They are easily recognizable by the fact that they are all real names (like steve, tyson, brandon, ect...) and they are spelled all in lowercase letters. Avoid battling those accounts. Rewards Rewards in Odyssey events are given out based on item collection rankings, for both individuals as well as guilds. Many guild rewards require members to meet a minimum amount of items collected in order to be eligible to receive them. Additionally, rewards are also given out for meeting certain item collection milestones. Traditionally, high powered Ultra Rare cards with high defense are given out for ranking high, as well as medium powered Ultra Rares for those finishing in the middle. Other kinds of rewards given out include Genius Baby Dragons, potions, low powered Rare cards, and LCP Claim Tickets. List of Odyssey Events Category:Events Category:Odyssey Events